


Slayage Poker

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrolling is more fun when you can lay odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayage Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "All-Nighter"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"That's two girls and three boys. My full house beats your flush." Buffy nodded decisively.

Spike smirked. "That last kill counts toward my four of a kind. Get ready to pay up, Slayer." He eyed her up and down.

"No way. I'm ahead on points. For my prize? I want that thing you do with your hands."

"Best three out of five?" Spike quirked an eyebrow.

"I dunno. We might be out of vampires. Ooh, there's some!" Buffy charged off toward the far side of the cemetary.

Spike strolled after, enjoying the view. Competitive all-nighters paid off.


End file.
